This invention is related to a topical skin care composition as well as methods of using same. More specifically, the invention relates to a topical skin care composition for use during the day to protect against environmental hazards, pollutants and thermal and infra-red radiation.
The skin ages as a natural consequence of exposure to various environmental factors. Among these factors is exposure to air pollutants, as well as thermal and infra-red radiation. It is reported that over 85% of the visible signs of aging are due to the negative effect of these factors on the skin. Other factors that may play a part in the aging process of the skin include, for example, weathering of the skin, exposure to cigarette smoke and Ultra-Violet (UV) radiation.
Sunscreens having a high sun protection factor (SPF) do protect the skin from damage caused by exposure to solar radiation, particularly damage caused by the UV components, such as UVA, which refers to light having a wavelength of 320-400 nanometers, and UVB, which refers to light having a wavelength of 280-320 nanometers. While use of high SPF sunscreens is beneficial in protecting the skin, one consequence of their use is that the production of vitamin D in the skin is reduced. As is well known in the art, vitamin D is necessary for cell division and differentiation. Thus, reduced levels of vitamin D can result in increased aging of the skin.
Most conventional cosmetic products merely temporarily mask the signs of aging, and do little to adequately protect the skin's collagen and elastin network from the effects of the environmental factors listed above. What has been needed, and heretofore unavailable, is a topically applied skin care formulation for use to shield the skin from damage caused by exposure to environmental factors, such as damage caused by exposure to the rays of the sun during the day. Such a formulation should also provide a source of vitamin D for use by the skin cells, since the production of vitamin D by skin cells is reduced when a high SPF sunscreen is used to block the sun's rays. The present invention satisfies these and other needs.